


and I like it.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: she makes me feelshe break me upAnd she makes me feel again
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	and I like it.

คุณจดจำความรู้สึกเมื่อคราวที่คนที่คุณรักจากไปได้ไหม แน่นอนว่าฉันจำได้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อคราวที่เขาตัดสินใจเดินหันหลังจากฉันไป มันเป็นความรู้สึกราวกับโดนทรยศหลังจากที่ผ่านเรื่องราวต่างๆ มาด้วยกัน ให้ตายสิ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่โคตรแย่สุดๆ แล้วฉันก็คิดว่าเขาตายไปแล้วจริงๆ หลังจากที่ฉันยิงเข้าที่หลัง น่าจะตรงหัวใจ แต่คอนสแตนตินก็เดินทางมาบอกกับฉันว่าเขายังไม่ตาย พระเจ้าก็ช่วยไม่ได้ แต่อีฟยังอยู่ ทุกความรู้สึกมันผสมปนเปกันไปหมด ไหนจะดีใจที่เขายังอยู่ แต่ก็เสียใจที่เขายังอยู่ รู้อย่างนี้น่าจะเล็งไปที่กลางหัว แต่เขาก็ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวและทุกห้วงความรู้สึกเสมอ แม้ว่าฉันจะเดินทางไปที่ไหน อีฟก็ยังคงตามฉันไปทุกที่ ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งตอนนอนก็ตาม

แล้วพอดาชาบอกให้ฉันไปทำภารกิจที่ลอนดอน ลอนดอนเนี่ยนะ ไม่พร้อม ไม่พร้อมเลยสักนิด ลองคิดดูว่าฉันจะห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ให้ไปหาเขาได้ไหม พูดตามตรงเลยก็คือไม่มีทาง ไม่มีทางที่ฉันจะไม่ไปหาเขา แน่นอนว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องยากเลยสักนิดกับการตามหาตัวอีฟ แค่บอกคอนสแตนตินไป เดี๋ยวก็ได้ข้อมูลมาแล้ว แต่ถ้าไปตัวเปล่าเลยมันก็คงจะไม่ดี ฉันก็เลยคิดว่าจะมีของติดไม้ติดมือไปฝากเขาสักหน่อย น่าจะถูกใจเขาเลยล่ะ ตอนแรกที่ดาชาบอกว่าจะให้ฉันไปทำภารกิจที่ลอนดอน ใจหนึ่งก็แอบกลัวว่าภารกิจนั้นมีอีฟเป็นเป้าหมาย มันยากก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่ยากเกินไปกว่าการยิงในครั้งแรกอย่างแน่นอน เอาเข้าจริงๆ แล้วฉันก็คิดถึงเขานะ สักนิดหนึ่งได้แหละ

คุณรู้ไหม เครื่องแต่งกายและน้ำหอมนั้นเป็นเครื่องทรงอำนาจประเภทหนึ่งเลยก็ว่าได้ ฉันอยากให้การพบกันระหว่างเขากับฉันเป็นไปอย่างสบายๆ แต่ที่แน่ๆ น้ำหอมของฉันในครั้งนี้จะต้องมีอำนาจเหนือกว่าอย่างที่ฉันคาดหวังเอาไว้ ทุกๆ การกระทำ ทุกๆ การสัมผัส ฉันจะต้องเป็นผู้คุมเกมอย่างสบายๆ และทำให้เขาโอนอ่อนตามฉันให้ได้

ฉันรักสีหน้าของเขาเมื่อเราพบกันครั้งนี้ เขาตื่นตระหนก ลนลาน และพยายามทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อให้หลีกเลี่ยงฉัน มันน่าสนุกที่ได้เห็นเขาลุกลี้ลุกลน แต่ฉันก็เจ็บตัวใช่ย่อย ที่เขาสะบัดหัวมาโขกเข้าที่จมูกของฉันเพื่อที่จะวิ่งลงจากรถ แต่มันจะง่ายเกินไปรึเปล่า 'อีฟ' กับฉัน มันไม่ง่ายอย่างนั้นหรอก ฉันไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะได้กดเขาบนรถบัส แขนของเขายึดกับเก้าอี้รถบัส ขาของฉันเกี่ยวกับพนักพิงเก้าอี้นั้น ฉันอยากให้เขาได้กลิ่นอำนาจของฉัน กลิ่นน้ำหอมที่ทำให้เขารู้ว่าฉันคือผู้ชนะในเกมนี้

แต่มันไม่เป็นอย่างนั้น ฉันบอกให้เขาดม สิ่งที่เขาทำคือ 'จูบ' เขาจูบฉัน นั่นทำให้ฉันหลุด หลุดจากทุกสิ่ง หลุดจากพันธนาการที่ล้อมตัวเองเอาไว้ หลุดการห้วงอารมณ์ที่อยากจะเอาชนะเขา เขาทำให้ฉัน...รู้สึก...อีกครั้ง มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ฉันโหยหา ความรู้สึกที่ฉันไม่เคยได้จากใคร เป็นความรู้สึกที่เป็นความรู้สึกจริงๆ ความรู้สึกที่ฉันไม่สามารถเข้าใจได้ แต่รับรู้ได้ว่ามันคือสิ่งที่ฉันต้องการ ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนกับช่วงเวลาที่ฉันเคยบอกกับเขา ก่อนหน้านี้ฉันไม่เคยรู้สึกใดๆ เลย ไม่ว่ากับสิ่งใดหรือกับใครก็ตาม เว้นแต่เพียงเขา เขาทำให้ฉันรู้สึก และมาวันนี้ ฉันก็รู้สึกเช่นนั้นอีกครั้ง แต่ความรู้สึกนั้นกลับหายไปและแทนที่มาด้วยความรู้สึกเจ็บที่หน้าผาก เขากระแทกหัวใส่ฉัน ให้ตายเถอะ ฉันทำอะไรไม่ถูกนอกจากวิ่งลงจากรถบัส มือหนึ่งกุมหน้าผาก ถึงจะรู้สึกเจ็บ แต่ความปรีดามันมากยิ่งกว่า มากกว่าสิ่งใดๆ ที่เคยมีมาในชีวิต 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันรู้สึกหลุดพ้น 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันได้รู้สึก

เป็นครั้งแรกที่หัวใจเต้นแรงราวกับหลุดออกมาจากอก

มันแตกต่างจากคนอื่นๆ อีฟคือสิ่งที่พิเศษที่สุดที่เข้ามาในชีวิตของฉัน 

อีฟคือการเติมเต็มที่ทำให้เสี้ยวที่ขาดหายในชีวิตของฉันกลับคืนมา 

อีฟทำให้ฉันรู้สึก 

อีฟทำให้ฉันแตกสลาย 

และอีฟทำให้ฉันกลับมารู้สึกอีกครั้ง

**Author's Note:**

> Killing Eve season 3 episode 3


End file.
